


What Comes Next

by transparentwaves



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transparentwaves/pseuds/transparentwaves
Summary: Ren (MC) has just won Love Island with Gary and for the first time, everyone seems happy after the show has ended. Everyone except Noah who struggles to live with the unbearable Hope. This series looks at the lives of the Islanders after the show and deeply explores the friendship of Noah and Ren who constantly battle their feelings for one another. Will they get together? Only the future knows.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Love Island the Game or any content during the game. I do own all other characters that I have created, and all original content conjured up. This takes place after the show has ended where Noah and Hope are still together and so is MC with Gary. The MC’s name is Ren and this series looks at their lives after the show.

Noah's palms were sweaty. So was his forehead but his palms were his main concern. How would he be able to control himself in front of Ren who he simply couldn't resist, especially now that Love Island had ended? It was impossible and even more so because Hope had kept him on a leash ever since the show had finished. The very same Ren who consumed every waking moment for him, and whose sweet lips still tantalised Noah as his days were filled with daydreaming over her.

Their romance on the show was short lived but that did not stop Noah from thinking about what could have been. Sure, he had feelings for Hope, possibly platonic ones but he couldn’t be with Hope for the rest of his life and fake everything. It was never going to be possible. But there was also no way out. Ren was with Gary, happily too and Noah and Hope were about to become the biggest Love Island couple ever.

“The red dress or the black one? I’m feeling black tonight.” Hope beamed as she held up her two dress choices for tonight’s reunion party with everyone from the show. Noah was absentminded, his thoughts were drifting off as his eyes darted elsewhere. Hope wasn’t overly concerned about his behaviour; in fact, she was used to it. Every guy she had dated soon got sick of her controlling ways and ran away. She desperately wanted things with Noah to work.

“Well?” Hope smiled and lifted the dresses higher to avert Noah’s eyes as he snapped out of his daydreaming.

“Erm. Right. The black one?” He pointed and Hope kissed his cheek. Holding his left hand, the pair of them held a short embrace as Noah shot up at the sound of his phone. It was a message from the Love Island group chat. As usual, Bobby had posted a superhero meme and a self-deprecating joke about how he was still single.

“What was that?” Hope asked as she folded the red, sparkling shimmery dress. She hung it up, put on her shoes and stood by Noah’s side.

“Just a message from the guys.” Noah shrugged and Hope walked away, telling him to be ready by seven when they’d both leave to meet everyone after a whole month. Noah had wanted the reunion sooner, but the producers of the show knew drama would be unleashed when everyone hadn’t set eyes upon one another for a while.

“You know I miss sharing a Villa with everyone.” Hope remarked as she searched for her house keys to lock the door. Straight after the Villa, Hope decided Noah should stay with her, by her side which seemed fair, considering Noah earned less than Hope. Hope wanted to support Noah, but he had a nagging feeling that the more he stayed with Hope, twenty-four seven a day, it would become unbearable.

The clock struck half six and Hope ushered Noah out the door as she unlocked her Audi Q8 2019 which she and Noah both purchased as a gift for coming second in the show – a position below Ren and Gary who undoubtedly stole the nation’s hearts. As the pair rode to Ink Nightclub in London’s Soho district, the silence was deafening.

“Why are you so quiet?” Hope snapped as she fumbled with the radio dials in a bid to change up the mood.

“I’m not.” Noah retorted as he looked outside the window. Noah wasn’t angry, or simply quiet. He was imagining what would happen tonight with everyone around. He missed the guys and their banter and since the show ended, he hadn’t even seen his family or friends.

“Sometimes, you keep me on a leash.” Noah said angrily as Hope went silent. Did he really mean that? Did Hope really do that?

“And it’s not just sometimes. It’s all the bloody time.” His brown eyes turned angry and his dark-skinned face turned red with the thought of Hope’s controlling behaviour.

“I do it for your own good.” Hope remarked back and she patted his arm down while sighing. This day wasn’t going to plan. As soon as Hope pulled back her arm, they had arrived among the midst of drama and chaos. The venue was beaming with music, loud party music. It wasn’t overly big, but the blue fluorescent lighting streaming outside made the place seem bigger and brighter. There was a red carpet donned outside and the producers of the show, alongside the staff and hosts were already there interviewing everyone from the show. Noah and Hope were slightly late, everyone had arrived and looking their best. Noah walked over to the red carpet alone and smiled for the beaming cameras, posing with poise. Soon after, Marisol and Graham joined him.

“Noah!” Marisol cried. “It’s been far too long. How are you?” Noah gave Marisol a brief hug and smiled. Did she want the truth or the fake truth he had been hiding all along? How was he? He thought. Not good.

“I’m great, how are you and Graham doing?” He let go of Marisol and shook Graham’s hand as the cameras moved on to some other guests.

“Amazing. We’ve already taken a ride on his boat. Next stop is probably Spain to visit my grandparents.” Noah felt happy for Marisol who on the show, struggled to click with anyone until Graham came along. He was truly delighted to see her settle down with someone who made her feel special. Noah was about to greet everyone else when an announcement came through the PA system to tell the Islanders that the party was beginning. Hope returned to Noah’s side and gave him a brief tantalising kiss as they walked inside. Tables of food welcomed them; bright lights amazed them as they took their seats. Each couple was expected to say a short speech.

A door thrusted open as Ren and Gary – the winning couple made their way down the stage. Each couple had their own table and as the couple walked down, Hope’s grip around Noah tightened. Gary – wearing a white shirt and blue waist jacket smiled as he held onto Ren who was wearing a slightly revealing dress jumpsuit with blue floral flowers. Everyone stood up as they got to the stage.

“Friends. Islanders and everyone here. I just wanted to say a few words of our journey together.” Ren cleared her throat as she began reading from a scripted speech on a piece of paper. For the most part, everyone zoned out, but Noah’s ears perked when he heard something referencing himself.

“To the mistakes I made throughout the show, the times I shared with people, could not compare to Gary.” Noah choked, clutching onto the tablecloth as he tried hard to stay quiet. As the speeches ended, it was Noah and Hope’s turn.

“So obviously Noah and I are the best couple to have existed on the show.” Hope said as she glanced towards Ren. The audience began to laugh as Hope’s grip on Noah tightened even more worse than before.

“To the show, which destiny allowed me to find Noah, the man I love. I thank you.” Noah faked a smile as Hope tried to finish the speech. Hope lifted up her glass and raised a toast.

“To love!” Everyone chanted as they took their seats.

“If I was in charge of this party, Paisley Cuddle would be performing,” Bobby remarked as he sipped on far too much white wine. Lottie smiled. Whilst their romance didn’t blossom, she was grateful for having such an amazing friend who was always on hand to bake her cakes.

“Rocco didn’t come, did he?” Hope asked, watching Lottie’s gaze. Lottie glared at her as she shook her head and resumed drinking her wine.

“I’ll be right back,” Hope whispered in Noah’s ear as she left the table, darting off to Lucas who was presumably single.

“I don’t know how you put up with her,” Lottie said whilst eating a canape. Noah didn’t know either. “I don’t.” Noah remarked and got up, trying to find Ren. Of course, Ren was the woman of the hour and she kept disappearing. “Noah.” As Noah approached a secluded room, behind all the loud music and the bar, he stopped in his tracks.

“Ren.” He gulped; his palms sweaty like earlier. His mind dazed, he took a few steps closer to Ren who was sprawled over the sofa.

“Where’s Gary?” Noah asked as he sat beside her.

“Somewhere.” Ren remarked as she inched closer to Noah, with their legs brushing together slowly. This reminded Ren of the few times Noah and herself got close together in secrecy. At that point, Gary and Ren could not be together due to circumstances.

“Imagine if we got together?” Noah laughed as he looked Ren in her beautiful blue eyes that glistened in the sun. Her flowing brunette hair was inches away from Noah who had to stop himself from getting even closer to Ren.

“Hope would never approve,” Ren remarked, sadly. She downed the last of her wine and leaned into Noah, placing her head on his shoulder.

“I really like you Ren. So much.” Noah said hungrily as his lips touched Ren’s, the taste intoxicating. Even if he was with Hope, she never drove him crazy as much as Ren did. She never satisfied him in the same way, physically and mentally. No matter how the past worked out, he didn’t want his future to be dampened. Ren returned the kiss, if only briefly as she cupped Noah’s cheek, leaning into him.

“Noah. How can we do this?” Ren arched her back, facing Noah who was lusting. Ren had a point, she was committed to Gary and didn’t want to tread on anyone’s toes, even if she had waited for Noah. But that wasn’t her only concern. She didn’t want to face backlash by everyone else.

“We can. Me and you, the world has been waiting for us.” He placed his hands-on top of Ren’s and smiled, leaning in for a kiss again. The kiss like before was brief but only because he could hear footsteps coming.

“Noah, are you in here?” He could hear Hope’s voice and let go of Ren and stood up. By the time he could tell Ren to leave or hide, Hope had already entered the room.

“Ren…and Noah?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party, Noah incurs great difficulty in which Ren steps in to help; but the growing sexual tension between the two and the chemistry is firing up, will the two be able to resist?

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Noah shrieked, putting his hands up as Hope entered the room. Somehow Ren disappeared through the back stockroom which was piled with alcoholic beverages and snacks no one actually snacked upon.

Hope sensed something was amiss, it was in Noah’s eyes and the mistrust she felt led her to searching the whole room. Hope knew Noah’s eyes would pry, especially on Ren but she never thought he’d go behind her back.

“Do you have any idea how much I sacrificed for us? The hard-earned cash for our car, the down deposit on the house?” Hope jabbed her finger at Noah who was petrified. Her eyes furiously glared at him, the same guy who she knew would be led astray.

“You’re just a lousy librarian, why would anyone want you?” Hope broke down in tears and pushed Noah back onto the sofa. Her words stung and Noah wiped his mouth as he watched Hope trotting down the stairs loudly. His heartbeat quickened; his vision blurred. The world was spinning, and his life was going out of control. He just wanted things to be over between Hope but even if she was mad at him, she’d never let him go.

The stockroom door creaked, and Ren peered through, running at the sight of Noah who couldn’t even get up.

Ren placed her arms towards Noah as she embraced him, kissing his forehead. Ren was worried, how much longer could Noah live with Hope? She was manipulative, obsessive and controlling. There was only so much he would be able to stand, and he had finally reached his limit.

Ren let out tears. “I’m sorry,” she cried softly as her tears fell down onto Noah’s forehead.

Noah knew for sure he wouldn’t be welcome at home tonight and he knew also for certain that his family, who he had to cut for Hope’s sake would not be as welcoming either.

“Stay with me, just for a few days.” Ren offered, glancing at Noah whose ears perked up. He pulled his face away from her and looked at her in a new light. Although the offer was great, he didn’t know how to accept it. Could he even accept it? Maybe not, but it was also one of his only options. After a few moments of pondering, Noah had made up his mind.

“Are you sure Gary won’t mind?” Noah asked, just to be sure. Gary was a good friend to Noah, and he knew that despite Ren and Noah’s ‘history’, he’d still allow Ren to let Noah stay at her house for a while.

“He doesn’t own me.” Ren laughed, playfully slapping Noah as they shared a smile together. Noah embraced Ren and their noses touched briefly. For the first time, Noah felt free. Like a bird, like someone who hadn’t been locked up. He held Ren’s cheek and placed his lips gently on top of hers and passionately kissed Ren. In this moment, he felt guilty for going behind Gary’s back; but at the same time, he couldn’t stop himself. Ren was an aphrodisiac who mesmerised him in every way.

Noah put his arm on Ren’s waist as he pulled her closer, with her returning the kiss just as passionately. All they needed was each other, but they couldn’t have each other.

“Ren?” A voice called out. Noah let go of Ren and sprung back quickly, fixing his posture not to avert attention.

It was Gary, holding a wine glass in his eyes. “Hey beautiful. I missed you.” He cupped Ren’s cheek and placed a kiss on it, holding her hand.

“Alright Noah?” He lifted his head up to call Noah who smiled at him. Inside, Noah was breaking apart. He knew Gary cared for Ren and if he had come to find out that they had been sneaking off, having kisses, it would tear him apart.

“I need to go.” Noah darted out of the room and into the heavy, pounding dancefloor of the club as the rest of the Islanders danced to music of the 90s. Kassam was in charge of the music. Everyone was dancing on the dancefloor, but Hope was nowhere to be seen. When Noah approached Bobby, he looked flustered.

“Where have you been, my friend.” Bobby chimed as he put his arm around Noah. He smelt of alcohol and cinnamon. Bobby had mentioned that Hope darted off somewhere in a hurry and was unlikely to return.

“Leave him be.” Ibrahim interjected, shaking his head at Bobby as he shook Noah’s hand. Out of all the guys on the show, Noah felt comfortable with Rahim, as they called him, the most. Their personalities were similar, and they were on the same wavelength. It was just a shame that Rahim lived far from Noah.

“I have some news.” Ibrahim announced, going giddy. He clasped his hands together and smiled, patting Noah on the back.

“I’m moving to London!” He said and Noah gave his congratulations, thankful that his best friend would be in the same city as him. As Noah said his piece, the party started winding down and most of the Islanders were leaving.

“Ready?” Ren walked towards Noah, clutching her car keys in her hand. No one was around and Noah smiled, ushering Ren to go first. It felt weird, that was for sure. This arrangement they had going on felt sneaky. Although Gary was absolutely fine with it, Noah knew that Hope would have a go at him but were she to do that, he’d remind her that she threw him out with nowhere to go.

Noah climbed into Ren’s Suzuki Swift, admiring her car and took a deep breath. Tonight, had been strange, no doubt. Noah had been happy to see everyone, absolutely but the reunion felt short lived. Seeing everyone outside the Villa really changed his perspective on his former Islander friends.

Their lives felt more progressive than his, where he had spent over a month at Hope’s beck and call and despite him leaving on a few occasions, Hope reminded him that without each other, they’d never get very far.

“You alright?” Ren asked, taking her eye off the wheel for a split second. Noah ruffled his hair and nodded slightly.

“I’m good.” He began staring at the window, looking at the passers-by as he sighed. As he day-dreamed, Ren stopped the car to get some more petrol. The bright lights of the petrol station woke Noah up. He rubbed his eyes and leaned on the window but couldn’t take his eyes off the people Ren was speaking to. It looked like Hope and…Lucas?

Noah had desperately wanted to make amends with Hope and speak to her himself, but he also knew that it was a bad idea to do that. Just for a few days, he’d hide his face and try to reach out to her when the time was right.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Ren returning back to the car.

As she fumbled with the key, she smiled at Noah. “Well that shit’s sorted.” She said as she turned the ignition on.

“Did she have a go at you?” Noah perused, curious to see Hope’s reaction. Ren smiled slightly.

“Honestly,” she began. “Not at all. But maybe that’s because of Lucas.” She pointed out to the pair who were in Hope’s car. It turned out; Lucas decided to spend the night with her. Noah didn’t care at all. He had some feelings towards Hope but at this point their relationship was dying – everyone around them knew that too.

“He’s welcome to her,” Noah huffed, and Ren drove the car, straight to her home. Ren’s house was different to where Noah and Hope were staying. It was a semi-detached Victorian home situated in a nice part of Edgware – North London and among the quietness of the street, it just felt homely. The residents were mostly families and unlike Hope’s place, everything was just silent, the way Noah liked it.

Ren opened the front door and ushered Noah in as she put the hallway light in.

“Come in.” she spread her arms out and put her bag inside.

“It’s so nice here,” Noah admired as he took time to look around. It was peaceful and it definitely felt like Gary and Ren had their own space, just as a couple should. Ren put the TV on and slumped next to Noah, placing her head down. Noah smiled at Ren and held her hand, pulling it up to his knuckles and giving it a brisk kiss.

He leaned up and pulled her closer, their lips meeting. Noah pushed his lips deeply into Ren’s as this kiss grew passionately, with the pair growing hungry for each other. Ren lay down on the sofa and Noah climbed over her, kissing her neck. Ren let out moans and motioned for Noah to continue doing so. Eventually his kisses went further down her body and Ren couldn’t take it no more.

She slid out of her jumpsuit and bared her lingerie in front of Noah who kissed her chest, taking off his shirt and trousers in the process. As the kisses continued, Noah stopped.

“I don’t have any condoms,” he announced, searching his pockets. Ren searched the table beside the sofa and found one.

“Gary left one.” She smiled and the pair continued. They swapped places as Ren climbed on top of Noah as she took off her bra. Noah was in awe. He knew she looked good in her bikinis on the show, but she was something else. Majestic with her toned body.

Suddenly, Ren froze. She could hear footsteps and heard a noise on the front porch. Eventually the doorbell rang, just at the worst time.

“Shit.” Noah mumbled, running upstairs with his clothes. Quickly, Ren sprung to her feet and found a top and jogging bottom lying around, putting them on as fast as she could.

The doorbell rung more urgently this time.

“I’m coming!” She shouted. She opened the door, half shocked.

“Gary? What are you doing here?” She asked. He hadn’t told her he was coming round and Kent was still a way away from North London.

He scratched his head. “I left a bag here. Can I come in?” Ren led him in and closed the door, hoping Noah was out of sight.

The atmosphere felt ominous, but Ren was sure that Gary was fine with Noah staying here.

“Is Noah here?” Gary asked, a bit nervous too. Ren nodded and called for Noah who came down the stairs looking tired.

“How are you mate?” Gary shook his hand and Noah began to talk.

“I’m good. Ren kindly let me stay here for a while.” Noah smiled, giving a friendly vibe. That’s what he wanted Gary to know; that Ren and he were just friends and that nothing inappropriate was going on. There was no need to avert suspicion when all he wanted was a drama free life.

“I know. She’s a great woman,” Gary said, leaning into Ren as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“You doing anything tomorrow Noah? Let’s catch up properly; just the guys.” Gary offered and Noah nodded. It was good to get out of the house and having a lack of a social life for a long time, it was what he needed.

“Yeah that sounds great, let me know of any plans.” Noah said and Gary smiled, picking up his car keys from the counter.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Noah then.” Gary said and walked out the door. Ren breathed a sigh of relief and told Noah to head upstairs as she waved goodbye to Gary. Although she knew she was doing a good deed by helping Noah out; she couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t the best thing to do.


End file.
